46 Family
by Pocketface
Summary: Kyle has something to tell his dad Gerald just hopes to god he doesn't make the same mistake he did. RandyxGerald KylexStan slash


Title: 46. Family  
Author: Pocket  
Fandom: South Park  
Pairing: Randy/Gerald; Stan/Kyle  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Kyle has something to tell his dad; Gerald just hopes to god he doesn't make the same mistake he did.  
Disclaimer: Randy, Gerald, Stan and Kyle are © Matt and Trey.  
Author's Notes: Whoo! Randy/Gerald ftw! I've been wanting to write this pairing foreverrrrrrrrr and I finally got around to doing it. (: I actually kinda don't like the story... It's kinda awkward... But... What the hell. D: A big huge thanks to kat-thefox for beta-ing and overall awesomeness. (: ♥♥♥ilu Kat.

* * *

"Dad, I need- We need to tell you something..." I had just been sitting in the living room, reading the newspaper. When I heard Kyle's voice I looked up, mildly interested. Like every time I saw him, I was reminded greatly of his mother; his mother in the good ol' days. He had the same hair and I was so glad that he'd stopped insisting on that ridiculous hat. My eyes flickered to Stan, and just like always he reminded me of Randy. It always irked me to see them together. They were so close and representing my two favorite people, to have Randy and Sheila with that relationship... I suppressed a shiver. 

"Oh?" I said, looking back at Kyle. He looked nervous, and I started to get suspicious. I glanced at Stan again, whose eyes were locked on Kyle. His hand twitched a little and I raised an eyebrow. Kyle glanced at Stan, who gave him a smile. Kyle gave a shaky one back, before looking at me. He obviously saw the suspicion written on my face and blushed.

"Y-Yeah, um... We- me and Stan, I mean... We're... W-We're... I mean, uh... I..." Kyle's eyes closed, his mouth closing slowly. He glanced at the floor, looking ashamed. I looked at Stan, who had started to look peeved. As it appeared that Kyle had given up, Stan grabbed his hand and turned to me.

"We're in love."

My eyes widened, hearing those words from Stan... It made my heart hurt. My mind was taken away from the present, sent back thirty years to high school: Senior year, Randy's basement.

* * *

"C'moooon, Gerald, just have one." I snorted, wrinkling my nose. Randy had recently discovered his love for all things alcoholic and of course he wanted me to join in. Despite the fact that this was Randy offering me something, I refused. Just because I had this stupid crush didn't mean I had to throw away all my morals. Beer was beer, and beer wasn't good. Even if it meant Randy's self-control was low (lower than usual) and he wouldn't be as adamant to my lips on his. I had tried this experiment out once before, but he was horribly wasted and I think he called me 'Sharon'. He wasn't as wasted now, there were two empty beers on the table and a half-full one was being dangled in front of me. I rolled my eyes as he scooted closer to me, trying not to let him see my smile. 

"Gerry" he giggled softly, whispering into my ear. My eyes closed, breathing out carefully through my nose. His breath tickled my ear and neck, making my skin tingle with anticipation.

"R-Randy..." I whispered back, not for any real reason, just so he could hear his name pass my lips. He giggled softly again, making me actually shiver. I pried my eyes open, turning to face him. Our noses were millimeters away and there was a pleasant blush on his cheeks. I swallowed; my mouth had suddenly gone dry. There was silence between us, his giddy (but somewhat clueless) smile made me smile back.

"Y'know, Gerry, I think you're the best looking guy in school... Besides me of course." he chuckled at his little joke. But I had to agree. My eyes went wide and I felt my face get hot as I smiled shyly.

"Yeah? Well, um... What about Stuart? He's always got girls all over him..." I mused quietly, glancing away. Randy considered this for a moment before he smiled widely.

"Stuart's a whore. You're... Nice. With morals." he nodded purposefully, giggling a little. My smile widened, watching his nice little lips form a smile. I looked up at his face, from his surprisingly thick moustache to his beautiful blue eyes. They were darkish, but they sparkled when he smiled. I was just contemplating leaning in when he did it first. He pressed his lips to mine, a bit sloppily, his moustache tickling my lips playfully. Slowly it started to escalade, from just lips to lips to open-mouthed, which was quickly replaced by tongue. Then we shifted in the couch, so he was on top of me.

"...What now?" I had asked breathlessly.

"Does it matter?" he said teasingly, silencing whatever response I had with another kiss.

* * *

"...Mr. Broflovski?" I shook myself from my memories, the image of Randy's perfect body towering over mine replaced by the nervous face of my son's best friend- no, boyfriend. It was unfair how much he looked like Randy, he had his eyes. But they were far from sparkling. I had to tear my eyes away from Stan to land on Kyle. Just as I looked at him he looked away from Stan and our eyes met. There was a huge amount of fear in his eyes, no doubt the fault of Sheila. The thought of my wife caused guilt to stab at my heart. I shouldn't be wanting these things with her here, I loved her. But I loved Randy so much more. 

"...Dad?" I heard the tears in his voice and I slowly smiled. I stood up, carefully putting down my newspaper and making my way over to him. He looked at me (he was almost taller than I was, now), tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.

"Kyle, it's okay." I said softly, wrapping him in a hug before he could see the pain in my eyes. The pain of so many years' heartbreak. I silently wished them better luck than I'd had. Maybe he could actually hold onto Stan, unlike I'd been able to do with Randy.

"Hold onto him..."

* * *

"Gerry, Jesus , will you shut up about that?!" That definitely shut me up. We were in his basement again, but we were standing and his first beer was clutched desperately in his hand. I stared at him, wide-eyed, hurt obvious in my stance. 

"But, Randy..."

"We can't! That's IT. Period! We just _can't_, Gerry." I winced like he'd hit me. At the slight movement I saw his anger fizzle away a little but I couldn't meet his eyes. I looked down at my feet, trying to hold back my tears.

"But, Randy, I don't- I can't... Don't you...?" I didn't have the courage to finish my sentence; to say what I wanted so badly.

"...Gerald." he gave me that look, that please-don't look, "You know... You know I do, but this isn't about me. Or you. This about them. I'm sorry, but we can't." he sat down on the couch, with the back to me. A tear finally rolled down my cheek as I was forced to turn away.

* * *

"Are you- you gonna tell Ma?" he asked meekly, and I was once again pulled from my memories. I pulled away, somehow managing a smile even though my heart was hurting so badly. 

"Not unless you wanted me to." I said, pulling away completely. Honestly I wasn't anymore okay with telling her than they were, but they didn't have to know that. Kyle smiled gratefully, looking back at Stan. They shared a meaningful look before Stan looked at me like he'd just realized something.

"We, uh, we weren't originally going to tell you, but... Well, we told my dad, and he told us he was sure you'd understand." he smiled and his eyes sparkled. My stomach turned over.

"Oh, um. Yeah. Good for you." I said, mostly for lack of anything better to say. Stan nodded, looking at Kyle again.

"Well, I'm sure you two need some time alone." I said, patting Kyle on the shoulder and watching him blush before I left the room. When I was out of the living room I practically ran to the kitchen, springing for the phone. I dialed a number I knew so well, holding it to my ear and taking a deep breath while it rang.

"Hello?" I shivered at the sound of Sharon's voice.

"Hey Sharon, it's Gerald, can I speak to Randy?" I tried not to sound too eager.

"Oh, sure, just a second." the line went silent, and several seconds later I heard that beautiful voice.

"...Gerry?" he asked, and I could hear his smile through his voice. I took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say.

"They, um... Stan and Kyle-"

"Just like us, huh?" he laughed good-naturedly and my heart skipped a beat. There was silence for a minute or so as I tried to compose myself (and failed).

"Just hope they have better luck than we did, eh?" he laughed again, and I almost dropped the phone, "God I can even hear you blushing." His laugh once again graced my ear, though now it was mocking. It really wasn't fair, he was the only one that could work me up like this, and he did it at every chance he got.

"Randy- Jesus, what the hell?" it wasn't exactly a question, but I did want to know. He laughed yet again.

"Meet me at Stark's Pond?" he asked, any sign on laughter gone now. I blinked, glancing at the phone like it could offer any kind of explanation.

"Yeah, uh, sure..." I said, and we said our goodbyes and hang up. Still confused, I put on my jacket and made to leave. Sheila was off somewhere (I didn't care to remember where), so I interrupted Stan and Kyle to tell them I was leaving. When I peeked into the room they had sat down in my chair and Stan was on top of Kyle. The sight made me smile.

Several minutes I pulled up outside Stark's Pond, seeing Randy standing near the pond and looking over it. I would never tire of seeing him from behind. I got out of the car and the snow crunched beneath my feet as I made my way towards him. He turned and started towards me, sprinting a little.

"So it's pretty crazy, huh?" he asked me when we met somewhere between my car and the pond.

"...Yeah." I said simply, glancing away. Suddenly his cold hand was on my cheek, pushing my head to meet him in a kiss. We hadn't done this for thirty years. I pulled away quickly, looking angry.

"Randy!" I cried, taking a few steps back. He stepped forward, smiling at me.

"Gerry, I'm sorry. It took me thirty years to realize this, and I'm sorry. Please believe that I'm sorry." his smile was taunting me, teasing with something that I'd wanted forever.

"Randy..." I said warningly, stepping backwards again. He stepped forwards again. I couldn't be this close to him, I had to be able to think, I had a wife! I had two sons! But here was Randy. I didn't have Randy, but I wanted him so badly.

"Gerald, come on." he said, his tone reminiscent of that day in his basement, "We both know there's something here, but I was stupid and I pushed it away because I was scared. I'm sorry, Gerry." I continued to back up and he continued to step forward in some kind of primitive dance. I wanted this but I also couldn't betray my family. That is, until I backed up into my car. He continued to step forward, his hands resting on my hips.

"I still think you're the best looking guy in South Park." he teased, leaning in and kissing me. It was then that I finally crumbled, giving into to Randy and everything I'd craved for years and years. I reached up, touching everything that was slightly different from what I remembered. His stomach certainly wasn't as toned as it once was, but I really didn't care. That skin was still there, still luring me in. He pressed our bodies together, creating our own warmth where the outside world was lacking. After a few minutes I pushed him away, breathing heavily.

"...What now?" I asked, smiling lightly.

"Does it matter?"


End file.
